Kingdom of Sahrani
Nation Information The Kingdom of Sahrani is a developing, and young nation located on a island in the Bahamas Archipelago with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Islam. The citizens of the Kingdom of Sahrani work diligently to produce Wine and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Kingdom of Sahrani is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within the Kingdom of Sahrani to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Kingdom of Sahrani allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Kingdom of Sahrani believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Kingdom of Sahrani will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. = History = On April 1 2008, the Kingdom of Sahrani became independent with a pro-capitalist government under King Joseph III and Prime Minister Augusto Da Silva. After the Declaration of Indipendence from the Democratic Republic of West Sahrani, Joseph III, worried about Western influence, tried to make the Kingdom of Sahrani the anchor of a pro-peace democratic policy in the Bahamas Archipelago and Asia. On April 24 2008, the pro-peace royal government was overthrown by Grand Marshall Armando Gonzales, who renamed the country to "Democratic Republic of East Sahrani", but the Kingdom of Sahrani never ceased to exist, and Royal Troops launched a counter attack just few hours later. Joseph III survived the military coup that included participation of former prime minister Augusto Da Silva. Gonzales was overthrown 3 days later and arrested by Royal Forces apparently with the help of the Republic of West Sahrani. By 27 April 2008, Joseph III and Alberto Guerrero, President of the former Democratic Republic of West Sahrani, signed a pact which included the permanent unification of Sahrani and claims on North Andros, an island west of Sahrani. Guerrero had become Prime Minister and began the reconstruction and improvments plan to deal with the huge humanitarian crisis in the eastern side of the island. = Culture = Sahrani is a island of a wide and varied heritage, home to Christians, Muslims, Arabs and Spanish, amongst countless others. As such, many have contributed to the wide spectrum of Sahrani's Culture. There are two main populations: Arab (West) and Hispanic (East), and this geographical aspect contributed to radicalize the political and military instability amongst the Western and Eastern inhabitants. = Economy = The Kingdom of Sahrani has a highly industrialized economy that makes the country one of the most developed in the Bahamas Archipelago, based on various socioeconomic indicators such as GDP per capita, energy consumption per capita, and the Sahranian Development Index. Although the Kingdom of Sahrani is becoming less dependent on natural resources as a source of revenue, petroleum and natural gas exports still play an important role in the economy, especially in Adelaide City. A massive construction boom, an expanding manufacturing base, and a thriving services sector are helping the Kingdom of Sahrani diversify its economy. Nationwide, there is currently 80,000 Dinars worth of active. Until the 2008 Civil War, Sahrani's economy witnessed excellent growth, with bank assets reaching over 3 million Dinars. By the end of the first half of april 2008, the influx of tourists to Sahrani had already registered a 67.4% decrease over the past month. Market capitalization was also at an all time high, and today the Sahranian economy is entirely based on the foreign aids from the Grand Global Alliance = Politics = From April 1 to April 28, Sahrani faced significant challenges, as voters, disenchanted with past political paralysis, massive government debt, extensive corruption, and organized crime's considerable influence, demanded political, economic, and ethical reforms. In the Sahranian referendums of April, voters approved substantial changes, including the abolition of death penalty and the approvation of many peacekeeping missions. = Sahranian Security Forces = Sahranian Security Forces (SSF) is the name for military, paramilitary and civilian law enforcement entities that serve under the Government of Sahrani. New Sahranian Army The New Sahranian army (NSA) is an objective counter-insurgency force that is currently being developed by the government of Sahrani in cooperation with Grand Global Alliance. The force generation plan as of April 2008 includes 4 divisions, each division consisting of 2 brigades. Light infantry brigades are be equipped with small arms, machine guns, RPGs, body armor and light armored vehicles. Mechanized infantry brigades will be equipped with T-72 main battle tanks and BMP-1 infantry fighting vehicles. Sahranian Royal Navy The Sahranian Royal Navy (SRN) is a small force with 300 sailors designed to protect shoreline and inland waterways from pirates infiltrations and transport high numbers of troops. The navy is also responsible for the security of offshore oil platforms. The navy has coastal patrol squadrons, assault boat squadrons and a helicopter carrier. Royal Airforce of Sahrani The Royal Airforce of Sahrani is designed to support ground forces with surveillance, reconnaissance and troop lift. One squadron uses AH-64 attack helicopters, and two squadrons use troop lift helicopters.